Body Electric
by lynnr5
Summary: In which Austin looks inside of Ally's songbook.


Austin was alone. Alone in Sonic Boom. Ally and Trish were out doing whatever, and Dez was home or something. Like he cared right now. All he wanted to know was what was in that damn book of Ally's. Her face was buried in that thing hours at a time. He _had _to know what was in there.

He pursed his lips as his shaky, sweaty hand reached for the brown, leather book that lay on the piano upstairs in the practice room. Austin was nervous, yes, but it was worth it getting caught as long as he knew what the hell was in it.

He made sure no one was coming, checking outside the door to make sure none of his friends were coming. _Especially Ally. _He didn't need that shit right now.

The pages were torn. But he didn't mind. His hands kept flipping, making it to her newest entries. I mean any of this could gladly be about him. After all, he couldn't deny that they both liked each other. A lot.

The boy moved the bangs from his forehead, feeling the build up of sweat he had already gotten. He needed this, so badly.

He found a page from while- he was gone on tour a few months back.

It began-

**Austin, Austin, Austin. It's all that I think about. I miss him so much. Sure, I miss Dez and Trish, too, but Austin-ugh, without him I can't get anything done. Have I mentioned that I've been mistaking everyone- and I mean _everyone- _for him? The pizza man, old lady and even my dad. My own father!**

**But anyways... I've been missing him so much that I've been masturbating. And not just masturbating to porn, I've been masturbating to him. My _best friend. _I just can't wait to see him again. Maybe this will stop.**

**I really hope so.**

**~Ally**

Austin set the book down. "Fuck," he whispered, feeling his jeans suddenly get tighter.

His mind wandered off to her; Ally. Her in bed, rubbing herself while thinking about him. He imagined her moaning his name, finally bringing herself to her climax.

He decided to read another one. One from three days ago.

It began-

**I haven't stopped. I still masturbate daily to Austin. I have wet dreams, even. But it's not only that, I have daydreams too. I imagine him kissing in between my thighs, kissing up and down my body, slowly and roughly fucking me against the piano. **

**Every time I see him, I see him in between my legs. My best fucking friend _in between my legs. _Maybe one fuck will rid all of this. But how will I get him to fuck me?**

**~Ally **

"Austin?" He heard the loud voice from downstairs, belonging to Ally.

"Shit." He tossed the thick, tearing book at the piano.

Ally walked into the practice room, watching the sweaty blonde try to cool himself down.

"Are you okay, Austin?" Ally asked, walking over to him and brushing her small hand against his shoulder. "You're really hot."

"You too."

No, he didn't actually say that, although it was what he was thinking.

"Yeah..." he said, trailing off as he watched her facial expressions. "It's pretty hot in here."

"You're right. I'm hot, too, now that you bring it up."

She did something Austin could only imagine her doing.

She pulled off the tight, pink dress that had been covering her body. I mean, damn, she looked hot enough in the dress but in her bikini? He wanted to do nasty things to her.

"Wait, you're in a bikini?" he asked, looking her up and down. "Did you go to the beach?"

"Nah, I just sat outside with Trish and we tanned," she said, as he looked at her blood red bikini.

Did it have to be now that he has to see her like this? Right after he read that she masturbated to him.

They didn't say anything. Neither of them. They continued to stare at each other, thinking about their sexual fantasies.

He remembered what Ally had said about wanting him to take her up against the piano, and about her wanting to rid her thoughts, so he knew what he had to do.

"Ally..." he whispered, slowly walking towards her until the back of her knees hit the piano bench. "You're stuck now, aren't you?" He smirked.

She didn't speak. She was speechless. He knew her too well.

"I know what you've been doing. Playing with yourself while thinking about me, huh?" he asked, brushing his lips against her ear.

She let out a moan. "H-how did you know that?" she asked, feeling her eyes blur for a quick second. Was this even real?

"Show me," he whispered, ignoring her question. "Show me how you touch yourself." He did the honors of pulling down the bikini bottoms.

She nodded as he moved her hand in between her legs. "Spread 'em further."

She did as he said, and began to rub herself, causing her head to fall back. "Fuck," she moaned, beginning to move her fingers in and out of herself.

"Austin," she moaned once more. "Please... please touch me."

He growled, taking in the beautiful sight of Ally's shaved, glistening pussy. "Get on your hands and knees."

"Why?" she whined.

"Just do it!" he demanded, waiting for her to do as he said.

He bent down behind her, smacking her ass. "I've always imagined you had a nice ass. All those tight jeans and skirts show it off real well."

She let out a low mewl. Everything he was saying was getting to her; making her more horny for him.

Austin moved his fingers to her pussy, rubbing and rubbing to make her wetter than she already was so he'd be able to slip right in.

He moved his fingers into her hole, slightly teasing at first. "Damn... nice and tight I see." His fingers went in and out of her.

"Fuck," she whispered, letting out a long moan. "I've always imagined this, Austin. You don't know how badly I want you to fuck me right now."

"Well than, we should probably get at that, shouldn't we? Before anyone gets back?" he asked, smirking as he pulled out his fingers before she could come.

"You're such a tease, Austin," Ally groaned, standing up so Austin could do whatever he wanted with her.

"Lay on your back. Missionary, shall we?" he smirked as she did as he said, laying on the piano bench with her legs spread wide.

"Please..." she moaned out, tired of all the waiting. "Please just fuck me..."

He groaned and slipped inside of her. Ally loved the way he moved in and out, creating friction that they both needed so badly.

"Jesus, Ally." His arms were on either side of her and were veiny and shaky from all the pressure he was putting on his.. lower body. "So fucking wet, so fucking tight..."

"Mmm, yeah," she moaned. Her eyes would shut tightly and she would force them open so she could catch that sexy look on Austin's face, or the sweat that drizzled down his face or his very wet hair. Literally soaking.

He could feel it. She could feel it. They both began to orgasm.

Austin pushed faster and deeper as they neared the end of their little session. A very hot one.

And he pulled himself out as she was swallowed in the waves of orgasm. One she hadn't had in a while.

"Damn..." she muttured, her eyes still burning into Austins. "Why didn't I let you do that to me earlier?" she asked with a slight smirk. But more than that, there was a huge smile on her face.

"I'll have you know," Austin stated. "Call me whenever you need me. 'Cause that... that was fucking amazing."

She blushed. "Everything's better with a friend, right?"

"_Everything_," he agreed, 'is better with a friend."


End file.
